worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Newman's Landing
Newman's Landing is a small area on the west coast of Dun Morogh, located at coordinates . The area holds one dilapidated building (similar in appearance to buildings in Moonbrook, Westfall), and a dock. At the building there is an alcohol still, several open boxes of grain, and some bone piles. The dock itself features a sign reading "Newman's Landing", a table, several lanterns, and a sunken boat in the water below. The area has no monsters, no tradeskill spawns, and no containers. Currently, it's little more than a sight-seeing location. Visitors to this location can walk to a position which appears close to Coldridge Valley, but cannot access it from here without a flying mount. Getting there Newman's Landing can be reached by swimming north from Westfall or Stormwind Harbor or south from Wetlands. It is also accessible via walking atop the mountains of Dun Morogh. If you swim north from Westfall you will come across an area (while still swimming) that says that you are in Stormwind, and you are able to log out there without the 20 second delay. Be aware however that swimming there takes a minimum amount of time of 10 min, usually more. Since patch 3.0.2, Alliance players can get to Newman's Landing fastest with a swim from Stormwind Harbor. It's easier to get there from Coldridge Valley in Dun Morogh. Just head straight to the sea from the valley, it is right along the coast. Flying mount required unless you want to swim! Quirks *Newman's Landing stands just on the border between Wetlands and Westfall waters. That is, if you die there or just north of it, you will appear in Menethil Harbor, Wetlands; whereas if you die just south of it, you will appear in Sentinel Hill, Westfall. This is despite the fact that both Wetlands and Westfall are far away in different ends of the continent, are not connected to each other, and the nearest zone is Dun Morogh, whereas the waters south of Newman's Landing belong to the unimplemented zone Deathwing Scar. *Before patch 3.0.2, if you stood in Newman's Landing, you left all zones in Azeroth. A shift-click on a person's name would show them in the location, "Unknown", and for the location next to a character's name in a guild roster, there was simply a blank space. Post-3.0.2, this location is now classed as Dun Morogh (or The Great Sea, closer to the water), and a goblin (with the voice of a gnome) named stands at the dock accompanied by two Booty Bay Bruisers. He sells blacksmithing supplies and can repair. *Trying to fish at Newman's Landing used to give the error "There are no fish here." As of patch 3.0.9, you can fish here; the type of fish you can receive are around the level 25-35 range. *There is a bug, where if you engage (don't have to kill, dying works) in a fight with the two goblin guards, they will, if not killed, run off to the direction of Booty Bay after the fight and will not come back for a minimum of several hours. Once the guards are gone, High Admiral "Shelly" Jorrik can be killed far more easily, and will, again, not respawn for several hours, leaving plenty of time for the eerier feel some believe that Newman's Landing has without the goblins to settle back in again. Theories about purpose and history *It is possible that the name is a pun on no man's land. *It has been suggested that the owner fell victim to the plague. *It is also a possibility that the owner of this house was slaughtered, due to the fact that there is a skull on an axe stuck to the signpost and the piles of bones scattered around the house. *Some pirates or an enemy of some sort could have came across this house, slaughtered the owner and his family (could explain all of the piles of bones in the house), impaling the owner's head onto the axe in the signpost. As time went by the house and the bodies decayed. *It should also be noted that the bones inside the house are all orcish skeletons (could just be a graphical issue), with one of them lying in the fireplace. Also, there are several seemingly gnomish or goblin engineering-items scattered around. *It's possible that the goblins are trapped there, as there is a broken boat sunken near the dock. And maybe the goblins where beginning to starve, and were then forced to eat each other, to prevent them from dying. And that can be the reason why there's some bones in the house, and even maybe orc/goblin bones. *It is possible that the most recent use for Newman's Landing was/is as a smuggler/bootleggers den. This is suggested by: *#The still, grain boxes and other tools laying around the area. Even though the boxes have the symbol that was used heavily in Warcraft 3 to indicate signs of the plague it is more likely that the use here is to indicate ingredients for alcoholic distillation *#It would not be a stretch to consider the dilapidated house a sign of criminal activity. Like in Moonbrook visitors would likely be more interested in completing their business than taking care of its structures *#The decapitated head held to the sign post by an axe was/is often used by pirates as a warning to rivals or those who may accidentally stumble upon their territory *#As of patch 3.0.2, Booty Bay allied goblin NPCs have been placed on the dock. *There is a white object on a southern table that appears to be a cup, it has 2 letters (a clear 'F' and an unclear one that may be a 't') that has the logo of a hammer. This hammer logo has some resemblance to the one seen on the Ironforge logo; however, there appears to be a missing shield. This may suggest that the owner may have come from a dwarven group, or possibly even gnome. There may even have once been a tunnel between Dun Morogh and Newman's Landing that was buried or hidden; this would have allowed a citizen of Dun Morogh (Ironforge or possibly even Gnomeregan) easy access to the area, and not having to swim round. The owner's killers (quite possibly pirates) might not have wanted others to come over to what they thought were their lands and buried the hole themselves, which, over time, may have gotten grown over with grass and is now indistinguishable from the surrounding terrain. *Newman's Landing has been found to be the area where Alliance players are dropped when they first create a new character, just before the opening video sequence starts (thus the name Newman's Landing). If you stand at a certain spot you may notice level 1 characters appearing for a brief instant before they disappear; a /who query will then show them in the starting area of their race. This transition takes place so quickly that the new player does not even notice this area they are dropped in. Kategooria:Eastern Kingdoms Kategooria:Exploration